O amor existe
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Depois de acontecimentos repentinos e tragicos, os personagens se veem chocados e numa nova realidade, que mudam um pouco os rumos de suas vidas. Com tudo isso desperta mais a vontade de permanecerem unidos.


**O amor existe.**

O pequeno Groot havia crescido um pouco,criado rosto,braços e pernas. Mas ainda não falava. Ainda assim podia-se dizer que era a planta mais feliz do universo,provavelmente nenhuma tinha uma família tão grande e dedicada assim para com ele. Todos ajudavam um pouco a cria-lo, ora o vendo somente como uma pequena árvore – ou seja regava,tirava ervas daninhas,colocava numa luz quente,replantavam em terra macia,mudava de vaso e etc – ora como uma criança – isto é,lhe diziam o que era certo e errado,ensinavam alguma coisa,barrava travessuras,o vigiava e coisas assim.

Claro que Rocket era o mais cuidadoso para que com ele, mas ainda assim a equipe toda tentava de todos os modos dar um auxílio,de algum jeito se manifestavam como família.

Aquilo o deixava o pequenino muito feliz e manifestava isso brotando folhas em seus dedos e cabeça. Além de seu sorriso espontâneo, contagiante e inconfundível.

Apesar de Raccon também estar muito contente com o desenvolvimento do parceiro de longa data,se mostrava frustrado pelo companheiro ainda não conseguir dizer nada. Mesmo que todos estivessem dando uma mãozinha nesse caso e apesar de Peter viver falando que teria que ter paciência.

Com isso na cabeça,o guaxinim resolveu criar uma espécie de notebook educativo para ele,usando peças soltas que encontrou por ali afora,não só na nave,mas em outros lugares que os guardiões passaram. Fez tudo sozinho,incluindo a programação, Quill queria ajudar um pouco,mas foi barrado,somente nesse caso que o impediram de fazer qualquer coisa. Com aquilo Groot poderia apertar botões para ver e ouvir diversas palavras,também podia repetir e avançar. Eram coisas simples,mas importantes,assim dava para se ter algum bom vocabulário.

O peludo somente descartou termos como: "pai", "mãe","tio","avô"...essas coisas,somente deixando a expressão "Família", por que julgava não condizer com a realidade madeirinha, afinal ali haviam várias pessoas,três homens e uma mulher. Poderia parecer uma manifestação pedagógica demais por parte dele,mas o seu argumento era "é a forma mais lógica de se pensar". Isso tudo se devia especialmente por que acreditava que ninguém queria ser chamado por títulos como aqueles,paternal e maternal, especialmente o roedor,ele não queria que o camarada desse esse rótulo e o chamasse dessa maneira. O próprio mamífero todos os dias insistia lhe dizer a mesma coisa:

"Não sou seu pai,muito menos sua mãe,nem seu irmão. Me chame somente de Rocket."

Com o tempo,parece que aquele ser começava a entender aquela fala,alias tudo o que falavam e o que acontecia ao seu redor. Porém apesar do esforço ainda não pronunciava nada. Por hora...

Um dia quando estavam voando para algum lugar,aquele bando foi surpreendidos por uma nave saqueadora maior do que o deles,na qual do nada começaram a atirar contra o seu veículo e os guardiões revidaram,apesar dos pedidos de explicações enviados por mensagens.

O caso era que a fama daqueles aparentes criminosos que do nada resolveram se regenerar,salvar a galáxia e se tornarem heróis espalhou-se por todo o universo. Uns os admiravam e outros o odiavam, mas especialmente haviam aqueles invejosos fora do comum e esses novos inimigos eram desses na qual os cotovelos não paravam de doer.

De tal modo que estavam ali,querendo detoná-los de qualquer maneira,sem mostrar o rosto ou responder mensagens. E eles estavam conseguindo,apesar de também tomarem danos os atingiam com muito fervor e chegaram a danificar muito aquele meio de transporte dos salvadores da galáxia.

A trupe do senhor das estrelas se defendiam como podiam,com tiros,foguetes potentes e o escudo de proteção ajudava também.

Porém seus adversários escolheram um momento e o lugar propício para isso, estavam sobrevoando numa zona onde uns malucos começaram a praticar racha, e os mocinhos da história eram os únicos que não sabiam disso. Houveram colisões, e alguns caras irados começaram a atirar também já que amassaram o veículo deles também,logo não se sabia mais quem era o inimigo verdadeiro, também ocorreram batidas tanto acidentais quanto de propósito, e não foram só foguetes,rajadas e lazeres que disparavam,pedaços de naves se soltavam e atingiam a todos.

Tanta coisa acontecendo em tão pouco tempo,por todo os lados,sem ninguém conseguir pensar ou se esquivar,parecia que havia se iniciado uma guerra.

Peter e seus amigos tentavam de tudo, a vantagem era muito menor, estavam quase sem minição e a única coisa que pensavam era em se esquivar e em encontrar um refúgio para se recuperarem ou planejarem algo. O transporte deles não podia mais agüentar nada.

E em falando em algo pequeno... Groot lá dentro parecia uma bola de pinball,quicando para todos os lados,ao menos até Rocket notar e lhe dizer:

-GROOT! AGARRE-SE EM ALGUM LUGAR! SEGURE FIRME!

E ele obedeceu. Alias,foi uma das poucas falas que ouviu e realmente entendeu,pois eles se limitavam em dar instruções e falar de coisas técnicas,e também sobre a situação do lugar e suas munições. Todos agiam como bons marinheiros e estavam preparados para tudo.

Quill teve a idéia de entrarem num planeta que avistou,era desabitado e abundante em flora,provavelmente era um bom lugar para se esconderam,se recuperar...não havia mais alternativa a não ser fugir,por hora.

Só que quando estavam quase entrando na atmosfera,foram atingidos em cheio por uma bomba daqueles invejosos causador de toda a bagunça. Com o impacto a nave teve algumas perdas, fragmentos se espalharam por todos os lados, os controles não obedeciam mais e eles foram em queda livre até o tal planeta.

Lá dentro só se ouvia muitos gritos e falas que não dava para entender. Tudo girava e mal dava para raciocinar. Mas o capitão resolveu dar uma última cartada...

-FIQUEM CALMOS! NINGUÉM AQUI VAI MORRER! EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

Então ele começou a agarrar o controle e puxar com toda a sua força até acionar os freios. O senhor das estrelas realmente estava determinado a fazer valer o seu titulo de comandante daquela tropa e de salvar seus amigos.

Meio que funcionou,não girava mais, porém ainda caia muito rapidamente e pegava fogo aos poucos. Especialmente a parte traseira.

-PETER! EU PRECISO TE DIZER QUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA...MAS É O MELHOR IDIOTA QUE EU ENCONTREI EM TODA A MINHA VIDA. –gritou Gamora,seus olhos chegaram a lacrimejar um pouco quando disse isso aos berros.

Peter ficou comovido ao ouvir ela o chamando pelo nome. Nesse momento a nave bateu com tudo no solo,mas ela se arrastou de lado, invadindo a área toda, o matagal,as árvores,até finalmente bater numas rochas e teve uma pequena explosão. Só não ardeu em chamas por muito tempo por que havia umas poças d'água por ali. Foi o que salvou parte dela.

Groot ainda estava lá dentro,no que restou do veículo,onde não havia danos e ainda tinha luz. Ele estava ileso,mas assustado,continuou por horas agarrado a aquela maçaneta,tremendo e encolhido. E permaneceu assim,mesmo após tudo parar de se mexer. Somente moveu a cabeça e olhou para os lados observando as coisas,quando sentiu-se seguro e achou que as coisas havia se acalmado,mesmo que aparentemente. Sendo assim tomou coragem,se desprendeu de onde estava,começou a andar com seus pés (ou raízes) e foi avançando mirando tudo, procurava alguma viva no lugar, só via um monte de objetos espalhados – alguns até quebrados.

Ouviu um ruído e foi até ele,estava bem perto, se tratava de uma melodia conhecida,era só o walkman do Quill que acabou ligando quando caiu no chão. Ao tocar o objeto lembrou-se dos bons momentos que passou ouvindo as músicas daquela fita e vendo seus amigos juntos - aquilo parecia ter lhe dado mais valentia e vontade para acha-los, então começou a andar até o que sobrou da cabine de comando – ali não havia mais bancos, teclados e botões se encontravam parcialmente em quebrados - apesar de ter visto uma certa destruição ali continuou avançando e pulou para fora da janela – também estilhaçada.

Caminhou por algum tempo,caiu algumas vezes por que ainda estava treinando e não sabia correr muito bem,só que não desistiu e olhava sempre para frente,parou somente por uns minutos para descansar.

Depois de tanto andar encontrou a Gamora,estirada no chão de bruços,com o rosto afundado na terra, mal dava para vê-la por causa do seu cabelo embaraçado. O bebê sorriu e apressou mais o passo para aproximar-se rápido dela,assim que estava perto do braço da mesma começou balançar,tentando chamá-la. Após algumas tentativas a moça finalmente moveu o dedo e pouco a pouco foi recuperando os sentidos, levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos, demorou um pouco para ver com nitidez,com tudo conseguiu ver Groot em breve...

-Hãn...Groot...-diz com uma voz baixa e rouca.

Ele sorriu novamente. Quando ela começou a se movimentar para levantar-se,com um pouco de esforço e o pequenino começou a pular de alegria. Naquele momento dava para notar melhor o quanto machucada ela estava,além de estar com as roupas amassadas,rasgadas e toda suja de terra. Havia ferimentos em quase todo o lugar, porém em seu rosto somente tinha algumas manchas e arranhões.

Quando ficou de joelhos mirou para os lados para observar o lugar,só que a alienígena pensava unicamente nos outros, minutos depois voltou-se para Groot,ainda animado...

-...E os outros? Cadê? – estava com os olhos esbugalhados,parecia ainda muito surpresa com o que aconteceu.

Logo tentou se levantar,mas caia sempre que dobrava os joelhos,mas continuou tentando, enquanto o pequenino torcia por ela.

Isso até que ouviu-se passos e em seguida um vulto que calmamente se aproximava – embora estivesse mancando – e não dava para ver direito por que havia uma pequena neblina cobrindo um pouco o horizonte. A moça chegou a ficar paralisada sem pensar no que fazer,mas não demorou para pegar a sua espada e ficar com expressão de brava,se encorajando um pouco...

Entretanto,ouviu a voz do ser e era familiar...

-Gamora? Gamora!

Ela reconheceu e baixou a arma,parece que o certo alguém havia a conhecido também.

Andou mais rápido,que podia,até a menina e foi só uma questão de minutos para poder perceber com mais claridade: se tratava de Drax.

A arvorezinha se animou novamente. O fortão chegou mais e não pensou duas vezes para ajudá-la a se levantar e a abraçou também. Não se importando se estava sangrando muito pelo corpo e rosto – tanto que não dava mais para diferenciar ferimento das suas tatuagens - ou se estava com uma das pernas parcialmente quebrada.

-É bom te rever amiga. Onde está os outros?

-Os outros?...Não...sei...

A alienígena visivelmente não parecia mais a guerreira de antes, estava chocada, era muita emoção misturada,tudo aconteceu muito rápido e assim sendo foi traumático demais para a garota passar por aquilo junto com pessoas que ela estima tanto.

A pequena madeira fez algum barulho que chamou a atenção do grandalhão...

-O pequenino.-esboçou um sorriso ao ve-lo vivo.

Só que ao mira-lo,lembrou-se imediatamente do Rocket.

-Rocket!

-Rocket! Rocket! Rocket! – disse Gamora,olhando para os lados,com um certo espanto,o procurando.

-Vamos encontrá-lo.-colocou as mãos nos ombros dela para acalmá-la.

Ele nem pensou na palavra "procurar" e sim em "encontrar".

Groot mexeu os bracinhos como se estivesse apoiando a decisão.

Então os três não perderam tempo e começaram a andar olhando para os lados,procurando seu amigo. Ela andava apoiada no destruidor.

Demorou muito para encontrá-lo,mais do que a plantinha levou para achar a garota filha adotiva de Thanos. E a neblina os atrapalhava mais ainda em sua busca.

Quando o encontraram o viram estirado no chão,com os olhos arregalados,com as pernas e braços abertos e se contorcendo como se tivesse levando pequenos choques. Estava vivo e bem acordado,fazia a algum tempo,mas não encontrava nenhuma motivação para se levantar,além disso sentia dores.

Só se acalmou quando sentiu o toque da madeira rústica em seu pelo do seu parceiro em seu pelo.

-Groot?!-surpreso finalmente moveu a cabeça,antes só movimentava os olhos,assim pode vê-lo novamente e sentiu um certo alivio. Ali estava o motivo que precisava para prosseguir.

-Rocket. - falou Gamora,se aproximando e o observando.

-Rocket! Amigo?

O guaxinim moveu as orelhas e por fim,com a ajuda das mãos,começou a se levantar,com um pouco dificuldade pois estava ferido nos braços e peitos – sua roupa estava rasgada, além de suja, e o pelo quase todo exposto.

-Eu ajudo você.-diz Drax,não se importando com o seu joelho,se agachou e o auxiliou levou com as mãos.

-Você...está bem? – perguntou Gamora.

-Eu...Posso andar.-diz aquilo como se fosse um suspiro,estava muito sério e com ar melancólico.

Por hora ficou sentado assim pode abraçar o sua planta e escorreram lágrimas sem cerimônia.

Os outros o acariciou pela cabeça e esboçaram o sorriso. Em seguida o animal se esforçou só um pouco para se levantar definitivamente e ficou de pé.

-Amigo...-espantou-se o de pele cinza.

Aquele abraço o fez lembrar de Peter e o deu uma certa coragem também.

-Quill ainda está perdido. Vamos procurá-lo logo.-fechou a mão se mostrando forte e com voz de líder.

-Peter Quill! – afirmou ela como se fosse uma resposta e balançou a cabeça.

-Sim,o Quill!-disse Drax.

Cada um no seu tempo e seus limites se levantara, e continuaram a sua jornada. O animal foi na frente deles,com o seu parceiro nas mãos e utilizando seu olfato apurado para poder encontrar o senhor das estrelas mais rápido.

Durante o trajeto Gamora,que olhava sempre para frente como os olhos e murmurava o nome do comandante da nave. Enquanto Drax a auxiliava e tentava confortá-la,sem dizer nada,continuava sério,mas por vezes sorria.

Rocket se xingava e martirizava por pensamentos todo que fez com o capitão, e se sentia mais triste...

"Se não te achar,nunca me perdoarei." Pensou.

Andavam sem parar,sem se importar com seus ferimentos, alias nem pensavam nisso, parece que a lembrança do capitão e amigo deles foi como uma estranha anestesia.

O tempo ia passando, o clima daquele planeta desconhecido era estranho, de repente ficava escuro como uma penumbra e logo clareava, porém o frio chegava. E a preocupação aumentava. Não se sabia mais que horas haviam se passado. Mas nada mais importava para eles,continuavam seguindo em frente,sem olhar para trás. Ainda obtinham uma esperança grande e aquilo era combustível para prosseguir.

Só realmente pararam quando o mutante sentiu uma fadiga nas pernas, necessitava descansar. Sem dizer nada,todos o entenderam e concordaram com a parada. Ficaram sentados nas pedras,sem fazer e dizer nada, unicamente olhando para o vazio, não pareciam ter ciência de mais nada,nem lembravam dos seus machucados,como se tivessem se curado de uma hora para outra. Rocket praticamente foi o único a fazer alguma ação e foi lamber seus pelos – ainda carregava um tanto de extinto animal que lhe restava. O único que mirava para os lados era Groot toda hora. Nas mentes deles as lembranças de Peter reinavam por completo,especialmente de Gamora.

Quando voltaram a andar, finalmente o Raccon deu algum sinal de que havia sentido algo familiar, aquilo os encheu de esperanças novamente, pois começaram a desanimar um pouco. Ele apressou o passo e se deparou com um pequeno monte de areia...

-Fiquem aqui.-pediu aos outros,já que ele percebeu que era o único que tinha ainda condições de subir.

Subiu e quando estava no topo tinha uma visão de quase todo o lugar, que era bem amplo e mal se via o fim, parecia uma praia sem mar. Ainda estava pisando no mato quando resolveu dar uns passos adiante e com isso começou a pisar na areia, seguindo uma linha reta sentia mais ainda um cheiro conhecido e com isso chamou os outros,que vieram sem cerimônia.

Resolveram que iriam se separar,cada um ia para um lado especifico,porém Groot ficaria com o peludo. Feito isso acharam prudente começarem a chamar pela pessoa...

-Quill! Quill! –gritavam a cada quatro passos que davam como o Racoon havia pedido.

Falando nisso, o mutante foi quem sentiu algo de diferente por onde passava, uma brisa morna, que lhe deu uma certa sensação de angustia,mas resolveu caminhar contra ela e logo adiante o encontrou...

-QUILL!-chocado.

Peter estava deitado de barriga para baixo,os braços e pernas completamente estendidas,pés e mãos separados,além disso se encontrava enfiado dentro de uma poça média de água,que estava já vermelha pelo sangue dele.

O rabudo não perdeu tempo e chamou os outros. E Groot se soltou dos braços dele e foi até o capitão,foi o primeiro a correr e chegar até lá, em segundo lugar veio o ser que o encontrou – pois correu com as 4 patas e chegou rápido,no entanto chegou a parar no caminho para esperar os outros, afinal pensou na Gamora também. No fim todos foram juntos,ficaram desesperados por encontrá-lo naquela posição e situação. Havia uma certa esperança de que iria achá-lo de pé.

Gamora assim que chegou mais perto,se ajoelhou e rapidamente o virou a fim de colocar a cabeça dele no seu colo. O guaxinim foi para perto do peito do mesmo - tirando o Groot de lá,pois estava o abraçando – a fim de ver os batimentos cardíacos.

-Ele...está...-Gamora não conseguiu concluir a sua pergunta.

-...Não...-respondeu o mamífero minutos depois,já sabendo o que ela iria dizer,só que ele não estava com uma expressão boa e não era por que ficou afobado demais. – Mas o coração ele está muito fraco.

-A pele dele está meio fria.-comentou Drax depois de pegar na mão do amigo meio humano.

-Quill! Quill! – a cabeluda começou a chamar e balança-lo pelos ombros.

\- Groot, Uma flor. Uma flor. – Rocket fez um mímica com as patas (que parecia um desabrochar,assim ele poderia entender o que queria e foi atendido)uma margarida apareceu na mão dele. Assim o bicho pode usar para tocar o pólen no nariz do cara. -Quill...acorde! Acorde!

Dito e feito, aquele pô fez ele espirrar e abrir lentamente os olhos. E ao ver aquele ato os três aproximaram mais os rostos até ele para mira-lo direito.

-Quill! Está tudo bem?-perguntou o mamífero.

-mmmm...Gamora...Rocket...

-Vai ficar tudo bem Peter. – diz a mulher.

-Hum...ao menos está consciente.-diz o animalesco suspirando aliviado acariciando a perna dele.

-Eu...o que aconteceu?

-Você não se lembra de nada?-perguntou o fortão estranhando um pouco.

-Hum...A nave estava em alta velocidade...Não é isso? E...

-Não se esforce muito Peter. Está muito machucado. Hum...Essa água está morna. Provavelmente isso o ajudou a continuar vivo.-diz a garota,ela estava com as pernas no liquido para poder colocar o senhor das estrelas deitado em suas cochas.

-Bem...o que importa é que estamos vivos e você também.- o mutante deu um pequeno sorriso.

E Quill sorriu de volta.

-Precisamos tira-lo daqui.-diz o rabudo faz carinho no peito dele,seguindo o exemplo da moça,que acariciava os cabelos do rapaz.

-Mas...a nave não está destruída?-pergunta senhor das estrelas.

-Eu não vi.-responde a menina,mesmo que a fala não fosse diretamente para ela.

-...Pode ser que ela ainda sirva de abrigo...-falou o Raccon.

-...Sim...Um abrigo...Devemos fazer um refugio para o nosso amigo.-diz o Drax.

"Uma pena que Groot está tão pequeno ainda e não pode criar galhos e coisas muito grandes." Pensou o roedor.

-Eu...fico feliz em vê-los novamente...e obrigado por se preocuparem comigo.

-Vamos logo!

O alien vingador carregou todo o peso,apesar da sua perna machucada, ele levou Gamora nas costas e Quill nos braços. A pequena planta ficou o tempo todo no peito do colega que estava desaparecido.

-Drax...você está manchando.-observou do chefão.

-Não importa.

Novamente o peludo foi na frente deles,os chamando para caminhar e voltaram a floresta...

-Eu...tive que comandar a equipe nesse meio tempo,espero que não se importe.-dizendo diretamente para o verdadeiro capitão,virando um pouco a cabeça para ve-lo.

-Tudo bem. Pode prosseguir por hora,não estou em condições.

-Obrigado.-voltou-se a olhar para frente.

Com esse titulo temporário o ser pode escolher o lugar onde deviam ficar e começar o tratamento,com todos. Improvisaram uma cama de folhas macias para o chefe e depois usou a o bebezinho da madeira para fazer ervas,nem que fossem pequenas para ajudar cuidar deles.

Quando havia um sinal de recuperação começaram pegar madeira - as sem vida caídas por aí,como toras e gravetos – tiveram que cortar algumas para poder fazer uma pequena cabana forte. Amarraram com cipós.

Demorou para aquilo ficar concluído,pois o tempo não ajudava, as vezes vinha ventos surpreendentes e chuvas, o clima lá era muito estranho e tudo poderia acontecer repentinamente. Só que eles não desistiram,reerguiam quantas vezes fosse necessário,pois precisavam de abrigo e era nisso que pensavam,uns nos outros.

Não eram quase vestígios dos seres que eram. Estranho olhar para trás e pensar que antes eles só se xingavam e brigavam quase o tempo todo. Desta vez demonstravam mais o quanto se importava com aquelas pessoas ao redor.

Mas sentiam falta de voar,era esquisito para os mesmos estarem com os pés no chão.

E falando nisso todos tiraram seus causados, isto é,os que tinham. Só permaneceram com mesmas roupas sujas e rasgadas,por hora,enquanto não podiam trocar e nem costurar. Porém Quill foi o primeiro a abandonar seu casaco e blusa.

Somente ao sentirem fortes o suficiente Rocket e Groot foram juntos para procurar a nave e pegar algo de útil lá,além de visualizá-la melhor o estado do local.

Demorou algum tempo,mas não tanto como foi para Groot,pois ao lado dele havia um animal de quatro patas,rápido e bem treinado – mesmo que sua mutação tenha acontecido sem o seu consentimento tinha que agradecer por ser assim naquele momento.

O roedor entrou lá pela primeira vez depois da explosão, as condições eram precárias, pensava o que poderia aproveitar daquela carcaça e fazer alguma coisa, organizar tudo iria demorar e seria difícil também então só se concentrou em levar o que precisava no momento.

A primeira coisa que procurou foi um saco para pegar o que necessitava, lá dentro colocou caixa de ferramentas,kit de primeiros socorros e até alguns destroços,ou lixo eletrônico, roupas e etc... Tão logo foi em um outro local – onde antes era a cozinha – a fim de achar comida - assim que estava trepado nos armários de cima ouviu um ruído familiar, era Groot batendo num prato com uma colher.

-O que foi? – perguntou,virando para baixo,ainda pendurado no alto.

A pequena coisinha apareceu carregando o walkman do comandante,o levantou para mostrar ao colega.

O Raccon desceu e se aproximou...

-Hãn?! Quer que eu leve? – pegou o objeto.

O nanico cheio de folhas somente sorriu,aquilo era um gesto afirmativo.

-É...isso vai anima-lo. –deu um meio sorriso.

Pôs dentro do saco e logo voltou a buscar mais utilidades.

Enquanto isso, os outros estavam no meio da floresta. Gamora e Drax se empenhavam em fazer a tal cabana,meio longe de Quill,que somente observava tudo - já estava se recuperando porém continuava deitado.

"Nunca imaginei isso. Esse é o verdadeiro trabalho de equipe. É lindo." Pensou enquanto sorria e assistia eles,mas logo desmanchou ao continuar. "Mas...curioso, eu sabia que havia acontecido algo, lá o meu interior dizia isso. É sempre assim quando eu sonho com a minha mãe...No leito do hospital. Sempre que me lembro dela algo de ruim acontece. Não é a primeira vez. E gostaria que fosse a última. Não irei agüentar ver isso novamente... Cair,levantar exausto, ver meus companheiros quase virar pó."

Estava olhando para o vazio,foi quando resolveu mirar para o céu,que estranhamente era azul como o da Terra.

"Eu queria voltar para a Terra algum dia, e levá-los comigo. Nem que fosse uma vez...Uma última vez."

-Peter...

Ele "acordou",virou-se e viu Gamora,também havia levantado um pouco a cabeça. Tinha em mente perguntar a ela por que do nada começou chamá-lo de Peter,mas não o fez,preferiu fazer isso mais tarde quando tudo se acalma-se.

-Tudo bem?

"Nossa! Ela está com ar de preocupação! Não era essa Gamora que eu queria ver na minha frente."

-O que foi?

-Nada...eu...só estava lembrando da minha mãe.-sério.

Ao ouvir a fala dele a moça se agachou e sentou-se ao seu lado,embora estivesse trabalhando – e com uns pedaços de gravetos nas mãos,deu uma parada. A garota não sabia o que dizer,então ficou em silêncio e acariciou o cabelo dele. Mas o senhor das estrelas continuou...

-As vezes acho que esses milagres que acontecem com a gente tem um dedo dela...

-...Seria muito místico isso... Realmente acredita? – resolveu dizer qualquer coisa, não queria ficar em silêncio naquele momento.

-...Talvez...

Gamora pediu licença e voltou ao trabalho.

Mais tarde quando o peludo e seu pequeno amiginho regressaram, Quill ao perceber foi logo tentando ao menos se sentar, mas todos correram para impedi-lo,e estavam certos,o meio humano gemia um pouco de dor ainda no corpo. No entanto,conseguiu ajuda-lo a se ajeitar com caltela e por fim sentar-se.

-O que quer me perguntar?-o roedor deduziu pelo jeito que o outro reagiu.

-Como está o estado da nave?

-Deplorável.

-Não dá para ser reconstruída?-perguntou Drax,estava de joelhos,um pouco atrás de Peter.

-Eu teria que ter muito material especifico para isso.

-...Você pode reconstruir ao menos o painel de controle e os computadores?-perguntou Quill,já tinha uma idéia em mente bem antes.

-Para que?

-Para mandar uma mensagem.

-Um S.O.S?-perguntou Gamora.

-Não exatamente... Irei pedir uma nave nova para o Yondu.

-Yondu?! Você tem certeza Peter?-Gamora fica surpresa.

-Ele mesmo me disse uma vez que eu devia uma. Disso eu me lembro bem.

-Você acha que ele vai cumprir o prometido?-Rocket estava bem cético.

-Há muitas maneiras de suborná-lo. – sorri como quem queria rir disso, mas não podia. - E depois precisamos de uma nave para sair daqui. Então Rocket?

-Bem...não custa tentar.

O mutante queria muito confiar no plano do Quill, em todo caso iria ajudá-lo.

-Já passamos por muita coisa, mesmo nos arriscando.-diz Gamora virando o rosto para frente e olhando para outro lado.

-Bem,e o que mais trouxe?-Drax muda de assunto notando a sacola cheia.

-Ah... trouxe só essencial no momento,depois eu trago mais, caixa de primeiros socorros,ferramentas, um pouco de comida... E seu...hãn...coisa de música. –abre o saco,tira algumas coisas incluindo o Walkman (que ele não lembrava como se chamava) e ao ter o objeto nas mãos virou-se para o líder,a fim de dar a ele.

Peter abriu um enorme sorriso e seus olhos brilharam. Pela primeira vez em tanto tempo ele realmente estava muito feliz. Isso fez os outros ficaram contentes com pelo rapaz.

-Hum...estava ligado?-estranhou o comandante ao analisá-lo direito.

-Groot que achou. Deve ter ligado quando caiu.

-É,tem razão.

-Terei que rebobinar para ouvir. Mas muito obrigado Rocket e Groot. – faz um carinho na planta pequenina que sorri.

O roedor não perdeu mais tempo para pegar suas ferramentas e começar o trabalho. Seria um serviço muito difícil e duraria bastante tempo. Pelo menos com metade da tecnologia que tivesse poderia,ao menos,localizá-los. Infelizmente a antiga nave não podia ser deslocada para o lugar onde estavam morando, pois ela estava frágil,além disso,maioria da tecnologia e equipamento ficavam lá. Por isso era o baixinho que sempre tinha que ir de lá para cá, com isso pouco a pouco levava todos os outros pertences deles que ainda estavam intactos.

Enquanto isso, o senhor das estrelas usou seu capacete para analisar o local que estavam e as coisas ao seu redor. E já que se encontrava impossibilitado de andar emprestava ao guaxinim as vezes,pois ele andava muito para todos os lados e ele podia fazer registros dos outros cantos que não poderia ir. E depois Quill pode ter uma dimensão e informação maior sobre onde estavam.

Com o tempo,depois de tantas pesquisas,o meio humano estranhava que não apareceu nenhum outro ser vivo lá. O planeta parecia bem desabitado. Ele observou até a água, queria estudar tudo e ver se existiam seres microscópicos. Deduzia consigo que provavelmente aquele local era similar a Terra,nos primórdios de sua existência.

"Engraçado. É como se o destino tivesse nos colocado aqui para colonizar esse planetinha."

Rocket tirou uma conclusão similar,isto é,que aquele era um planeta bem primitivo. Mexendo nos computadores – para testa-los,especialmente quando o concerto estava em estágio avançado – ele estudou e notou algo, aquele planetóide onde estavam era praticamente um ponto desconhecido do universo. Provavelmente ninguém conhecia esse lugar e também tinha suas dúvidas se achariam-os se caso mandassem algum sinal. De qualquer forma continuou seu trabalho.

Groot sempre estava ao seu lado, porém como era proibido de ficar muito perto para não colocar as mãos ou galhos,num lugar errado (como apertar botões por curiosidade) ele só se sentiu livre para explorar o a nave ou os arredores (contanto que não se afasta-se muito,por ordens do seu protetor). Lá dentro,ele procurava algo mais familiar, especialmente o seu pequeno notebook – o que infelizmente não encontrou. De qualquer forma continuava vasculhando o lugar até achar algum brinquedo ou algo que se lembrava.

Enquanto isso Gamora e Drax não só ergueram(e reergueram) a cabana como também fizeram alguns moveis para ela. Especialmente camas. Logo todos já podiam dormir dentro dela.

No que podia ajudar, Peter ajudava. Era ele quem fazia algumas tarefas prosaicas que conseguia: cozinhava,lavava roupa e loucas, costurava e etc... Ele havia aprendido a fazer certas coisas quando vagava sozinho.

E graças esse trabalho dele que os outros puderam recuperar seus trajes e trocar também. Rocket abandonou de vez seu macacão laranja, começou a usar duas peças de roupa: camiseta sem mangas e uma calça comprida(na qual ele dobrou as bainhas para que parece-se uma bermuda). O mais surpreendente nisso era que tudo era branco.

Drax abandonou os sapatos e ficou só com uma bermuda simples e leve,azul escuro,que ainda assim tapava os joelhos. Mas jamais iria por uma blusa sequer, ele detestava.

Gamora continuou com seus mesmos trajes.Só que sem botas,porém as vezes usava um sapato simples. O que mais mudou nela era seu cabelo,que ela mudava de penteado ou posição conforme o seu humor.

Já Peter Jason Quill. Não mudou muita coisa no seu vestuário,só que não usou mais sua jaqueta, e tudo que vestia era sempre da mesmas cores, encima cinza e embaixo jeans. Porém tudo de acordo com o clima, ora bermuda,ora calça comprida.

Muito tempo depois, quando o senhor das estrelas recuperou-se bastante para se levantar e andar, ele pode ir até a cabine de controle que Rocket reconstruiu, na verdade só o computador e navegador podem ser concertados.

O cara então rapidamente se comunicou com Yodu,que não demorou muito para atender...

-Quill! Você está vivo?!-surpreso em vê-lo na tela.

-Achou que eu tinha morrido?-sério.

-Sim. Quer dizer...Entrei em contato com você a alguns dias...pelo menos o tempo longo que estou nesse planeta. O que aconteceu?-movimenta as mãos.

-Só o que deve saber é que a minha nave caiu num planeta,e ficou meio destruída.-ele realmente estava sério e sem nenhuma paciência de contar toda a desventura.

-E o que eu tenho haver com isso?

-Bem...eu te salvei uma vez e você disse que me devia uma se algum dia eu precisa-se. E você deixou bem claro que poderia ser qualquer coisa.

-Não pensei que esse dia iria chegar, você pedindo ajuda do seu ex-chefe. Ahahahaha É para rir. – ri e coloca a mão direita no rosto.

-Pois é, e eu por ser seu antigo empregado sei muitas coisas sobre você. Segredos entende?

-Há, acha que me assusta? Para quem você iria contar nesse planeta isolado? Eu nem consigo saber exatamente onde você está.-estava muito seguro,movimentava alguns membros mas boa parte do tempo eles se encontravam repousando nos descansos da cadeira.

-Só que o meu computador não está totalmente danificado, sabe, eu posso mandar mensagens para o universo inteiro sobre você e seus segredos. Em questão de segundos.

-Vá em frente. Por que aí eu também conto seus podres. – nem um pouco preocupado.

-Eu não tenho medo, eu já lavei praticamente toda a minha alma.

-Fico feliz por você.

A conversa se estendeu por muito tempo, tanto que Rocket havia até sentado em algum canto,estava quase caindo de sono de tanto esperar aquilo acabar. Já estava cochilando quando acordou assustado com um barulho, Quill estava gemendo de dor e pondo as mãos na cabeça.

-QUILL!-correu até ele para socorre-lo.

Ela latejava um pouco de dor, o peludo se aproximou e ficou de pé nos ombros dele,como fazia com Groot e pôs as mãos nele,para acalma-lo.

-Ah,o animal estúpido está aí, suponho que todos os seus companherinhos também não é?

-Ei!-O mutante se irritou ao ser chamado daquele jeito e virou-se para a tela.

-Sinto muito Quill. Mas não somos mais parceiros. Alias,eu sabia que você seria caçado. Há alguns dias eu ouvi por alto que uns ladrões quererem acabar com você e sua turma para livrar-se da concorrência. Eu sei é chato. Mas é melhor você sair disso sozinho,pois foi o caminho que você mesmo escolheu. E eu não vou ajudar. Adeus.

Com isso desligou. Peter estava com dor,mas não só na cabeça, era doloroso ver a sua última esperança ir embora daquele jeito,havia feito de tudo, achou que chegou no seu limite e chorou por causa disso.

-...Quill...Venha...Sente-se na cama.

O animal pulou dali e ficou de pé no chão,agarrou a calça do líder e tentou guia-lo para o dormitório,que ainda estava bom e inteiro (era uma das poucas coisas).

Minutos depois,mesmo quando o senhor das estrelas não estava mais com dor ele ficou em silêncio e um pouco cabisbaixo até um certo momento. Enquanto o pequeno bicho o observava de braços cruzados,respeitando a decisão do comandante de ficar quieto,então ficou também.

-Por que?-perguntou minutos depois de tanto pensar e abriu os olhos.

-Eu não quero ser chato...mas eu duvidava que ele iria ceder.

-Dês de quando ele tem tanto pulso firme assim?

-Essa pergunta é meio inútil agora.

-Rocket,o que ele disse é realmente certo? Não temos uma localização exata.

-Bem...eu fiz umas pesquisas...Aqui é um planeta ainda não catalogado. Se a gente mandar um sinal de SOS,mesmo com as potencias das naves de hoje em dia e com toda a tecnologia iria demorar um pouco para alguém dos descobrir. Especialmente pelo clima tão imprevisível daqui, já que esse planeta está ainda em formação.

-hun, mesmo que enviássemos um sinal de SOS ninguém iria querer nos resgatar. Nós somos os Guardiões da Galáxia,mas nunca fomos tratados como celebridades, e você ouviu o que o Yondu disse... Estávamos sendo cassados. Por isso que atiraram na gente.

-...Eu estou surpreso com a sua frase.

Realmente ninguém esperaria que ele fala-se num tom tão pessimista assim.

-Então...não há mais saída para a gente? Nossas viagens terminaram? Já me acostumei com isso,vai ser difícil fincar num lugar só.

Tudo que Rocket queria naquele momento era ter alguma frase otimista em mente para dar ao colega. Ver aquela melancolia abater o seu parceiro o deixava estranho. Nunca teve jeito de consolador,só conseguia pensar e olhar para baixo,ficando alguns momentos quieto...

-...Peter.

-Hãn?!-o líder levantou a cabeça.

-Ficarmos aqui, parados, não vai adiantar nada.

-Sei...mas eu preciso pensar um pouco.-pouco depois de dizer isso se levanta.

-Vai ficar com a cabeça doendo de novo.-o rosto acompanha os movimentos do rapaz.

Porém o humano se levantou e caminhou pela nave. O guaxinim havia bastante tempo lá pode organizar um pouco,ao menos o caminho,para que pudessem passar.

O peludo permaneceu no lugar enquanto o outro andava pelo local,observando e tocando a mão em tudo o que restou e lembrava. O terrestre sempre achou que tudo o que podia lhe causar nostalgia era o seu walkman,mas aquela carcaça do que já foi a sua "casa" por algum tempo, lhe fazia sentir o mesmo.

Só voltaram horas mais tarde,por insistência do animal,já cansado de ve-lo daquela maneira.

Como eles voltaram calados e sério,não precisou que ninguém pergunta-se nada, era visível pelas expressões que o plano havia falhado.

Quill olhou para Drax,Gamora e Groot quando estavam perto depois de algumas horas longe e logo passou por eles,caminhando de cabeça abaixa e entrou na cabana,até parar na sua cama e sentar nela. Os seus amigos o assistiram fazer esse movimento, porém logo o Raccon não ficou muito tempo parado,se distanciou e foi se sentar numa pedra um pouco afastado dele,só que ainda se encontrava no mesmo local.

Gamora pensou em ir lá consolá-lo,mas Drax,que havia pensando o mesmo um pouco antes e desistiu,a impediu...

-Não Gamora!-pôs a mão sobre o ombro dela. - Deixe-o. Esse é o momento só dele.

A moça de pele verde aceitou,contrariando o seu coração,se sentou numa pedra e mexeu em seu cabelo,havia posto tudo para a frente,parecendo que pretendia fazer uma traça única o que não era verdade. Ela mordia seus lábios ao sentir sentimentos variados que mexia com sua alma e seu corpo,que por algum milagre a deixaram paralisada ali. Só que a vontade dela era de correr,mas as suas pernas ainda estavam frágeis demais para fazer tal coisa.

O destruidor,se sentou na frente dela,olhava para baixo e estava pensativo,tal qual a garota.

Um terrível silêncio dominou o lugar,além de uma tristeza incomoda.

Somente um período pequeno de descontração, em que Groot pulou em Gamora e ficou brincando com o cabelo dela. Ele parecia ser o único ser ali quem estava feliz ou otimista. Nada parecia o abalar e todos ficavam com certa inveja da pequena árvore por causa disso.

Uma frase,ecoava no pensamento de Rocket,enquanto ele observava Groot brincando...

"Nada será como antes. Nada." As mãos dele apoiavam a sua cabeça.

Nisso ele subitamente lembrou-se do seu amigo de madeira,em sua forma antiga(adulto), te olhando de um jeito único e dócil,ao mesmo tempo que o ém iria conseguir fazer nele o mesmo carinho que havia sentido naquela época. Foi muito impar. Ao recordar isso engoliu seco.

-Groot...-murmurou,foi quase como um suspiro.

Muitas horas depois, Peter ficou tão atordoado com o que havia acontecido que adoeceu. Foi Gamora quem notou isso,assim que resolveu entrar na cabana e o viu deitado,caído e delirando...

-...Mãe...mamãe...eu não quero ser abduzido...mamãe...quero ficar na Terra...

Ela o examinou e então pôs um pano úmido em sua testa para tentar abaixar sua febre. Pouco depois Rocket e Drax entraram e estranharam tudo aquilo...

-O que aconteceu?-perguntou o mais forte.

-Ele está febril.

Rocket ficou muito irritado e sem dizer mais nada,somente der uma rosnada correu dali.

-ROCKET!-eles o chamaram,espantados aquela ação repentina do animal.

O peludo correu por um tempo e muito,foi para bem longe. Groot se agitou,queria segui-lo,mas Drax pegou impedindo-o...

-Acho que não é hora disso.

-Vá atrás dele Drax. Precisamos dele, somente ele identifica as melhores ervas para fazer remédio.

-Não temos planta o suficiente?

-Não,infelizmente.

Diante disso o alienígena recordou-se nas tentativas de plantar algo naquele pedaço de terra, mas nada nascia.

Antes de tomar qualquer decisão,ele deu uma última olhada no Quill,que ainda chamava a sua mãe.

-Vou buscar o Rocket.

-Eu cuido do Peter.

-Cuide do pequenino também.-entregou Groot nas mãos dela,que consentiu.

Mesmo não sabendo por onde ele havia ido ele se arriscou e procurou por horas. Mas quando atravessou o matagal,de longe o avistou,sentado de costas numa pedra grande e com os joelhos levantados...

-Rocket...-o chamou ao começar a se aproximar.

-Eu vou mata-lo...-cabisbaixo,quase não dava para ver a sua expressão.

-Quem?!

-Yondu. Eu vou esquartejá-lo,degolá-lo,...o que for...-agarrou-se na sua calça comprida,na parte dos joelhos e aquele gesto mostrou toda a sua raiva,pois fechou as mãos com irritação.

-...Eu também...-disse bem sério e firme nas palavras.

O baixinho virou o rosto para ver o amigo,curioso,como se não acredita-se naquilo, só confiava sim já que o ET era um vingador –embora antes fosse somente com Ronam.

-...Mas antes...devemos cuidar do nosso líder...Venha,vamos procurar ervas na floresta.

Logo o rabudo concordou,pulou da pedra e caminhou junto com ele.

O céu começou a escurecer,anunciando que o tempo estava mudando e viria chuva, então eles apressaram o passo, achando que iria dar tempo de colher algo antes de cair água, afinal estavam quase perto do seu destino – eles conheciam bem aquela trilha. Porém infelizmente deram azar, choveu e as gotas eram geladas, pareciam arder também. Os dois correram,pelas arvores mais folhadas,olharam para os lados procurando um abrigo e após uma hora exata de busca acharam uma caverna na qual podiam se abrigar.

A primeira coisa que Rocket fez foi se debater para se secar,logicamente fez isso longe do Drax,que ficou o tempo todo na frente da entrada observando a chuva caindo ferozmente.

-...E essa agora?!

-Calma. Gamora saberá o que fazer,ainda há algumas coisas lá, embora improviso não seja bom no momento.

-Só espero que essa chuva não dure dias.

\- E essa água tem um gosto estranho.-ele havia tomado um pouco daqueles pingos.

-Devemos lembrar que esse planeta ainda está passando por constantes transformações. Eu não me surpreenderia se acaso um vulcão entrasse em erupção.-começa a tirar a sua blusa molhada.

-Mas...até agora não vimos nenhum vulcão.-vira-se para ele.

-Por que ainda não fomos para muito longe,mas provavelmente deve ter um por aí.

-Pensando bem provavelmente iremos ver um. Pois talvez teremos que mudar de locação,para que possamos plantar e não ter que caminhar até tão longe para conseguir alimentos.

-É...isso realmente é provável.-suspirou ao recordar dos planos do Quill que não deu certo.

Logo depois ele começou a tirar a calça,Drax se espantou um pouco...

-Não fique olhando para mim. Eu preciso torcer a minha roupa. – disse acanhado,tentando se tampar com o rabo.

-Claro,claro.

O fortão só não esperava aquilo, mas pensando melhor era o mais lógico que ele poderia fazer. Após pensar isso,lhe veio em mente outra coisa,então caminhou para o fundo da caverna...

-Onde você vai?

-Pegar galhos para fazer fogo. Temos que iluminar o lugar, não sabemos quanto tempo que ficaremos aqui.-começou a olhar em volta e também apalpar a terra.

-Boa idéia. Hum...talvez nesse lugar possa ter alguma vegetação.-olhou para o chão.

-Dentro da caverna?-já tinha alguns pequenos gravetos em mãos.

-Plantas podem nascer em lugares inimagináveis,dês que tenha água,terra,ar e sol. Nem que tenha uma fresca de calor. – andava olhando para o chão enquanto falava isso e passou por ele.

-Hum...você realmente aprendeu muito sobre plantas andando com o Groot. Ele quem te ensinou isso tudo?-deu um leve sorriso.

-Não. -parou e virou o rosto para ele por um momento,por estar de costas. – A maioria eu aprendi por conta própria,especialmente lendo.

-Ah sim,para poder ajudá-lo a crescer.

-É...-ficou um pouco envergonhado,mas continuou focado no que procurava,caminhando.

O Raccon ia até o fundo,apesar de estar escuro ele era uma criatura que podia enxergar bem em qualquer ambiente. Usava o eu olfato também.

-Não vá para o fundo agora Rocket...se aqueça na fogueira primeiro.-ao dizer isso o fogo ascendeu.

Então ele decidiu voltar e se sentou ao lado dele e na frente das chamas. Somente uma coisa incomodava Drax naquele momento, a falta de comunicação, mas eles haviam esquecido desse detalhe.

Enquanto isso na cabana, quando Gamora viu a chuva caindo e logo apertando decidiu que não iria esperar, teria que fazer algo com o que tinha lá. Ela sempre deixou claro que detestava servir de empregada ou algo assim,mas desta vez a moça tinha que cozinhar e ajudar o rapaz. Talvez teria que recompensá-lo, pois que quando estava impossibilitado de andar ele os ajudou com certos serviços domésticos, costurou a roupa de todos(até a dele) e fez comida na fogueira.

A garota fez um chá comum,antes de faze-lo tomar o agarrou e calmamente o colocou para sentar-se na cama. Nesse momento ouvia ele a chamando...

-Gamora...Gamora...casa comigo Gamora..-pegou na mão dela.

Ela chegou a parar de fazer sua ação ao espantar-se com aquela frase,mas lembrou-se de que ele estava doente,delirando e continuou o ajustando. Depois,trouxe a bebida numa xícara e o fez beber,pacientemente deu um jeito,embora vazava um pouco do líquido na boca dele foi até o fim com isso.

O deixou sentado e decidiu que seria melhor esperar um continuou pondo o pano molhado na testa dele,só que agora segurava-o para não cair.

Durante tudo esse tempo Groot ficou observando a ação da amiga,sentado no chão,um pouco distante para não atrapalhar e nem ser pisado. Ele não sabia como ajudar e nem podia,mas ficava notavelmente triste, percebia que o clima era muito triste naquele lugar.

Minutos depois Gamora notou que a temperatura estava baixando e a cor dele parecia melhor. Então tirou o tecido dali. Logo Peter abriu os olhos...

-Huum...Hãn? Gamora?

-...Hum...Peter. Se sente bem?

-Creio que sim...Eu tive uns sonhos terríveis. –pôs a mão na cabeça.

-Você estava delirando de febre.

-Então é por isso que a minha cabeça está latejando um pouco. Mas...não se preocupe,eu estou bem. –sorriu.

Ela devolveu o sorriso. O rapaz ouviu o barulho de chuva e virou o rosto para a janela.

-Nossa! Está chovendo há muito tempo?

-Sim. E bastante. Mas ao menos não está ventando.

-Bem,felizmente. Ah, e os outros? Onde estão?

-Foram buscar ervas para você. Estávamos com poucas para fazer remédio. Eu tive que improvisar agora e deu certo. Mas pelo que vejo a sua febre foi provocada por uma carga de emoções muito fortes.

-...É...você está certa. Completamente certa.-abaixou os olhos,voltou com a expressão séria e triste.

-Peter...Não fique assim, se não pode voltar a febre novamente, você acabou de se recuperar.-colocou a mão no ombro dele.

-Eu sei,mas não dá para não recordar...

-Esqueça. Temos que pensar em outra coisa.

-No que? Aquela era a minha única e última esperança. Acho que não temos outra saída. Se eu for ter um plano agora será algo relacionado a estar aqui nesse planeta.

Ele não mudou a face e nem desviou o olhar,continuava para baixo. Mas a garota seguia o olhando,sem mudar de posição e estava um pouco surpresa com a atitude do rapaz.

-Desde que eu te conheço você nunca me pareceu tão pessimista assim.

-Acho que para tudo na vida deve ter uma primeira vez.

-Isso sinceramente me espanta e até me deixa triste também Peter.

Ele virou o rosto para ela e por um momento ficou quieto,olhando a face feminina da mulher que não fez nada,nem virou o rosto...

-Gamora...Diga-me, por que resolveu me chamar só de Peter? – havia lembrado de perguntar isso.

-Hãn?! Eu? ...Eu te chamei?-corou e ficou um tanto espantada.

-Sim. Você não percebeu?-estranhou.

-Para falar a verdade...Não. –tocou na boca com os dedos.

Estava sendo sincera e dava isso e o sua surpresa também. Groot,ao assistir aquela cena,começou a sorrir e brotou algumas folhas bem verdes e vibrantes na cabeça.

-...Isso é curioso,mas maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.-ele sorriu e ficou corado.

-Bem...-disse encabulada,mas não sabia como continuar a fala e desta vez olhou para baixo.

-Gamora...Não sei o que irá acontecer daqui para frente então...

-O que?-levantou o rosto,mas olhou no canto do olho.

O cara virou o corpo inteiro,ligeiramente,para a frente dela e tocou no rosto da moça com as mão.

-Gamora...Me perdoe, mas provavelmente eu não terei outra oportunidade de fazer isso e se não fizer eu irei me arrepender até o último segundo da minha vida...

A guria realmente ficou assustada, mas não se esquivou nem nada,somente tocou no pulso dele e estranhava aquelas palavras. Antes de pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa o meio humano rapidamente,mas de um jeito mais delicado que podia(embora estivesse um tanto eufórico)a beijou.

Groot ficou surpreso,levantou as mãos e sorriu ao ver isso.

Os dois se abraçaram quase ao mesmo tempo, ela não sabia beijar,mas mesmo sendo iniciante o copiando pegou o jeito de como ele fazia.

Só que no calor do momento o líder parou, Gamora não entendeu bem,achou que iria ser mais longo aquele ato,mesmo não tendo experiência. Quill olhou para ela fixamente,acariciou o rosto com as duas mãos...

-O que houve?-tocou nas mãos dele,com as suas.

-...Não saia daqui,por favor.

-Não vou sair.

-De repente eu vejo você como o ser mais forte que eu nesse momento. Eu quero nomea-la líder por algum tempo.

-Você tem certeza disso?

O humano somente afirmou com a cabeça,bem sério.

-...Deixa os outros voltarem e discutimos isso juntos.

-Vou esperá-los,mas só para anunciá-la. Você é capaz.-Pôs as mãos nos ombros dela.

-Eu sei que sou. Ahn Desculpe a falta de modesta...-olhou um pouco para baixo,sentindo que não foi muito legal em fizer isso e ficou um pouco encabulada pelo que disse.

-Mas você tem razão. Você é a mulher mais incrível que conheci, fora a minha mãe.-mostrou que não estava aborrecido ou algo assim.

Gamora somente ficou vermelha,sem saber como reagir a aquela fala.

-Eu...só não estou em condições de ser o capitão no momento. Mesmo não tendo mais nave, ainda somos uma equipe.-disse isso enquanto lentamente se abaixava a fim de deitar no colo dela.

Peter se sentiu o homem mais fraco da galáxia naquele momento. Mas a moça parecia lhe transmitir algum tipo de força durante o seu aconchego e carinho que fazia em seu cabelo.

Ela sabia que não era uma boa hora para ficar contente, mas gostou dele ter lhe dado essa posição, era sinal de que ele confiava fielmente nela,mais do que antes, e isso mexia com o seu emocional – tanto quanto o beijo.

-Obrigada por confiar em mim Peter.-sorriu.

Gamora se curvou e pôs sua cabeça nas costas dele,continuou suas caricias.

A relação dos dois amadureceu definitivamente e o beijo foi à concretização de tudo.

Quill não poderia ser daquele homem que cortejava qualquer alienígena fêmea que cruzava em seu caminho e deixava a filha adotiva de Thanos enciumada. E ele chegou a lembrar-se disso...

-Me perdoe por qualquer erro meu.

-Tudo bem. Somos imperfeitos mesmo.

Groot se aproximou mais do Peter e tocou em seu braço.

-Oh, oi pequeno Groot. –o notou,moveu o braço e o fez um carinho na cabeça da pequena planta.

Ele escalou o rapaz e começou a colocar pequenas flores amarelas na cabeça dele. Enquanto isso fazia uns ruídos pequenos também,eram indícios de que estava tentando falar...

-Gamora ele está querendo dizer algo!-disse o Peter surpreso.

-Espero que o Rocket venha antes dele dizer algo mais concreto.

-Sim.

Mais o peludo e Drax iriam demorar...

Ficaram lá na caverna por algum tempo, esperando a roupa e eles mesmos se secarem,enquanto olhavam para o teto e ficaram em silêncio(por alguns minutos)até um deles resolver tomar a palavra...

-Rocket...Como você vai matar o Yondu?

-Eu não sei...ainda.

-...eu queria me vingar do pessoal responsável por ter tirado na nossa nave e ter feito cairmos aqui...Mas acho que seria inútil,além de difícil.

-Yondu disse que isso foi armado...muita gente está nos procurando para livrar-se da concorrência,hn, acham que podem ser piratas ou heróis de idiotas.

-É,acho que não vale a pena...

-Eu creio que o próprio destino se encarregue de castigá-los. Mesmo que eu também tenha vontade de dar um tiro em...pelo menos uma,daquelas cabeças ocas.

-Acho que eu sinto essa mesma vontade.

-...Não amigo,deixa disso... Talvez eu nem mate,exatamente,o Yondu,mas sim o assuste,ou algo assim.

O mutante pensou melhor,por que não queria ser preso de novo e se fosse novamente engaiolado não teria uma nova chance e queria ficar perto dos seus amigos.

Depois disso eles não falaram mais nada, pois minutos depois se sentiram secos e confortáveis o suficiente para mover-se um pouco e explorar mais a caverna,a fim de procurar mudas de plantas,ou simples folhas. Também separaram alguns gravetos e galhos,que não haviam usado,para levar junto com as outras coisas.

Eles só teriam que esperar a chuva acabar, o que demorou. Quando terminou havia escurecido,então o fortão destruidor pegou a o pau mais grosso e grande que tinha por ali,a fim de fazer uma tocha que pudesse iluminar o caminho.

O grandão levava a lenha(carregava somente com o braço esquerdo) e o pequeno as folhas e plantas.

"Aquelas luzes do Groot faz uma falta agora." Pensou o animal, ele temia que pudesse cair mais chuva ou ventar, aquilo apagaria o fogo imediatamente, já os 'vaga lumes' do seu parceiro não se apagava tão facilmente assim. Ele sempre estava achando a pequena árvore mais perfeito do que a própria natureza.

Quando os dois chegaram ainda estava escuro, naquele planeta demorava a clarear o céu novamente. Ao menos dava para ver a cabana,ela estava iluminada por algumas luzes, no inicio eles pensaram que era tochas ou velas trazidas da nave, só que ao chegaram mais perto notaram que eram brilhos da pequena criatura de pau. Ao perceber isso o mutante correu para aquela residência,afobado,achando que o seu companheiro havia crescido em sua ausência, pois havia passado horas.

-Groot! Alguém abra essa porta!-assim que chegou mais perto socou algumas vezes na madeira da entrada.

-Rocket! Calma! Que desespero é esse?- disse Quill que logo abriu a entrada. Ele estava com um colar e coroa de flores amarelas,brancas e rosas,todas da mesma espécie.

-Ei! Você está melhor? – ficou surpreso em o ver de pé e pegou na mão dele ao perguntar isso,mas logo continuou. – Hãn?! O que está acontecendo? Como foi que apareceram essas luzes? Cadê o Groot? Por que está com essas flores? – entrou no recinto realmente afobado.

-Calma! Uma pergunta de cada vez!

-O que está havendo?!-apareceu Gamora, ela também estava com colar e coroa de flores das mesmas cores do líder.

Pouco depois Groot também deu as caras e andou até o mutante dando uns ruídos.

-GROOT!-deixou as plantas caírem no chão. Quando o amigo se aproximou ele pegou nas mãozinhas dele,ficou surpreso em vê-lo fazendo barulho. – Como você fez isso?!-se referia a iluminação.

-Na verdade,foi do nada, somente dissemos que estava escuro aqui e ele começou a brotar essas luzes do nada. Assim como essas flores. Eu acho que ele quis nos agradar ou algo assim.

O Raccon ouviu aquilo atentamente e ficou espantado.

-Oi,eu perdi alguma coisa? – finalmente Drax surgiu ali na frente.

-Pode entrar!-diz Quill abrindo mais a porta para deixa-lo entrar.

-Peter! Vejo que se recuperou bem.

-Está tudo bem agora. –sorriu, a fisionomia dele também estava boa.

-Estou vendo.-o mais forte abriu um sorriso também.

Nisso o pequenino começou a esforça-se para falar...

-Eh...e..e...Eh!

-Olhem!-apontou o humano.

-Ele está fazendo isso dês de mais cedo.-comenta a garota,para dar a informação ao animal.

-Quietos! Não interrompam ele!-exclama o rabudo levantando e abrindo os braços.

-Mas não devemos forçá-lo a falar...Tem que ser no tempo dele.-falou o terrestre.

-Peter está certo.-diz o destruidor.

-Mas...-o roedor impaciente tentou dizer algo,mas foi rapidamente cortado.

-Ele vai falar algo,mas espontaneamente sem pressão.-continuou o forte.

Nesse momento a criança se sentou e começou a pegar as suas folhas com a boca,enquanto o seu camarada ficou observando,ainda ansioso para ouvir falar,gostava de ver mais dos seus progressos.

-O que trouxeram?-disse Peter querendo mudar de assunto um pouco.

-Lenha. E Rocket tem algumas plantas.

-Ah sim...Aqui. –ele se recorda disso,pega as tais ervas do chão,caminha e estende as mãos para da-las a Gamora.

-Obrigada.-ela se agacha e pega.

Todos,menos o pequenino,vão até a mesa e ficam em volta dela(Rocket ficou em cima de uma cadeira para estar a altura do móvel e poder interagir do jeito mais igual possível aos outros),eles ficaram observando a quantidade de mato e madeira que tinham ali,e começaram a contar sobre o que havia acontecido com cada um, pois o grupo se separou por um bom tempo. Só que Peter e Gamora não comentaram sobre o beijo,acharam que era algo intimo demais e desnecessário também,no momento.

Depois disso houve um anuncio sobre o novo cargo da Gamora. Ninguém se opôs contra isso,mas por dentro o guaxinim ficou meio aborrecido por que tinha gostado de ser líder por um tempo. Entretanto acreditava que esse sentimento iria passar, não era tão importante assim para a sua vida.

-Sorte que não aconteceu nada quanto estávamos fora. Mas da próxima vez vamos levar comunicadores.-comentou Drax.

-Correção,EU VOU TER que fazer **novos** comunicadores não é? Por que os antigos quebraram com a queda. –ponderou o Raccon,levantando o dedo do braço esquerdo durante a sua fala,queria deixar tudo bem claro.

Eles ficaram conversando e nem notaram quando,por alguns minutos,Quill se distanciou para escolher um disco e pôr no seu som (que milagrosamente também não quebrou,como seu toca fitas).

 _ **"Oh! Thinking about all our younger years/There was only you and me/We were young and wild and free..."**_

E com tantas vozes,não perceberam também direito a música,mas sentiram que havia algum tipo melodia ou harmonia.

-Também creio que devemos mudar.-falou Gamora.

-Pensei o mesmo. Aqui não dá para plantar nada.-Drax.

-Vamos quando ficar mais claro...não sei quando esse planeta vai nos dar essa oportunidade novamente. –era a vez do peludo.

-Ow,mas onde exatamente vamos? Precisamos planejar tudo primeiro.-se aproximou Peter levantando as mãos.

-Por aquelas bandas onde fomos tentar colher algo.-falou o único ali que tinha rabo.

Eles continuaram conversando por algum tempo sobre a mudança,cada um fazendo um comentário e dando sua opinião,por pouco o esquentadinho do grupo não iniciou uma discussão ou briga feia com o Quill. Havia equilíbrio no grupo e um clima mais amistoso que antes, porém suas personalidades pouco a pouco iam voltando,mas sem acabar com toda a paz.

Enquanto a conversa desenrolada Groot ficava no mesmo lugar de antes,sentado e brincando com as suas folhagens e galhos,fazendo alguns desenhos com ele. Ficou distraído por uns longos momentos com isso,até que teve a idéia de ir até eles,só que como era pequeno e não conseguia falar direito não conseguiu a atenção de ninguém, até que resolveu escalar a mesa, começando pelas pernas dela só que sempre escorregava como a madeira era lisa e não havia acabamento bom – isto é detalhes que pudessem servir para agarrar ou escorar pelo menos. Então resolveu usar seus galhos para estender-se até lá,servindo quase como corda ou um rapel a fim de chegar ao seu destino. Logo estava de pé na tábua, mas logo ficou sentado,sem ninguém notar a sua presença.

E ficou ali observando os outros baterem papo. Somente queria ficar ao lado de sua família. E vendo todos falando ao mesmo tempo o motivou a ficar abrindo e fechando a boca,sem dizer nada,como se estivesse imitando eles ou treinando para falar. Até soltou uns "Eh" bem baixinho.

Uns instantes depois...

-Bem... Vamos comer.-disse a Gamora.

Já haviam avisado, Quill cozinhou o que tinha na dispensa e não era muito.

-Sim.-diz Drax.

Rocket virou o rosto e percebeu Groot ali e disse...

-Você está com fome também?

-Eh!-olhou para ele.

-Eu vou pegar sua luz especial. –dizendo isso deu um pulo até o chão.

Cada um se retirou para fazer o seu prato,os que podiam - o roedor primeiramente pegou o que seu companheiro necessitava: lamparina e um copo(feito de barro) de água – foi último a chegar até a área que seria a cozinha,só que se tornou o primeiro a voltar para o lugar inicial, porém parou no meio do caminho e olhou para a plantinha caminhando sobre a mesa com os braços abertos e esticados. Teve a impressão de que Groot estava mais um pouco mais alto.

"Meus olhos estão me enganando?"

Drax estava indo com o prato e talheres nas mãos,mas ao ver seu amigo naquele estado parou ao seu lado...

-O que houve Rocket?

-...Não tenho certeza...Mas acho que ele cresceu...

O acinzentado virou-se para observar também...

-Ele cresceu numa velocidade maior que antes. – o Raccon continuou.

-É um bom sinal,ele crescer e começar a tentar falar...

Nisso Groot desceu da mesa e correu até lá fora...

-Groot!-disse Rocket estendendo a mão esquerda e caminhou para a entrada.

Não seguiu em frente,por que viu que ele não havia ido para longe, se encontrava correndo em volta do mato com os braços estendidos, parece que brincava que era uma nave voando.

O guaxinim se encontrou paralisado enquanto o assistia se divertindo,com os olhos emotivos,parecendo um bicho de pelúcia e começou a escorrer algumas lágrimas de seus olhos.

A música do disco mudou naquele momento:

 _ **"I loved you/Although against my will I knew I loved you/Time was standing still because I loved you/But someday I knew you'd fly away"**_

Drax havia o seguido e percebeu...

-Rocket...Você está chorando?-preocupado.

Antes de responder,inicialmente,ele esfregou o nariz com a mão...

-Claro que não.-mentiu,embora estivesse com uma voz nitidamente embargada.

-Calma amigo...-tocou na cabeça dele e acariciou.-Logo ele ficará como antes.

-Aparentemente. Ele renasceu. Não lembrará da cadeia,de quando conheceu a gente e da luta com Ronam. –ainda olhava para a frente, a voz estava um pouco normal.

-Entendi. Mas pelo menos ele vai nos reconhecer como família.

-...Sim...-disse isso de um jeito simples,mas não estava resignado.

O forte achava que o pequeno mutante estava somente emocionado ao ver o parceiro se desenvolvendo. Mas não era só isso...

"Ele não será o mesmo de antes. Nunca mais lembrará de nós dois. Nossas aventuras e desventuras."

Depois desse pensamento os dois ouviram...

-Ei!O que estão fazendo aí?! O que aconteceu?-disse Peter.

-Nada, é que o Groot foi lá para fora e Rocket o seguiu,ele estava preocupado.-disse o destruidor entrando novamente no recinto e se dirigindo até a mesa para por o seu prato lá.

O Raccon ignorou o que o cara alto e foi até a planta viva a passos lentos e olhos ainda melancólicos...

-...Groot...Venha...-estendeu a sua pata.

Assim que sentiu o toque daquela pequena mão rústica,o levou de volta até a casa,mesmo após fechar a porta continuou o guiando até a mesa,o pôs em cima dela e os objetos que estava carregando também.

-Me espere aqui.-falou para o bebê e saiu novamente para pegar a sua comida.

-Puxa, a música terminou e eu nem notei.-falou o humano.

-Nem dá para acreditar que choveu tanto, está tão calmo lá fora e fresco.-disse o todo tatuado.

-Devíamos ir lá fora um pouco depois...Nós não apreciamos esse lugar como devemos...-disse o Quill.

Eles concordaram fazer isso depois de comerem.

Quando terminaram todos saíram da casa, o senhor das estrelas colocou o som lá também e um outro disco,pois ele queria que eles ouvissem a primeira música - segundo ele achava que combinava com eles.

Então todos se deitaram na grama em circulo,formando um tipo de ciranda,na qual suas cabeças estavam dentro da roda para baixo,no entanto,deram um pequeno espaço no centro pois puseram Groot ali, com um vaso. Foi tudo uma idéia meio louca do comandante. Porém eles até sentiram um prazer enorme em fazer isso,enquanto olhava as estrelas e luzes do pedacinho de madeira.

A música começou:

 _ **"We walked to the sea/Just my father and me/And the dogs played around on the sand"**_

Ninguém entendia o que queria dizer aquela canção,apenas o terráqueo...

-Você vai traduzir?

-Somente ouçam. Vão entender.

E realmente,por incrível que pareça aquela música tocava o coração deles como se compreendessem tudo.

" _ **We both smile and we say it's alright/We're still here/It's just that we're out of sight/Like those ships that pass in the night"**_

Essa foi a parte em que eles fecharam os olhos e o rapaz derramou duas lágrimas enquanto segurou a mão da Gamora. A melodia causava uma busca nostalgia.

A árvore viva era a única que sorria,olhava para o céu. Mas tocava em todos,os acariciando. E em um certo momento que começou a abraçar o cabelo do Quill...

-e...e...euu souu...groot.-disse espontaneamente.

Todos ficaram totalmente surpresos com o acontecimento. Mas o animal ficou mais espantado ainda,por que foi o único que entendeu o que ele disse...

-Pequenininho! Você falou!-falou o líder abrindo os olhos,mas não se movendo dali.

-Eu sabia que ele iria conseguir mais cedo ou mais tarde.-diz Drax contente.

-Eu sabia que seria logo,mas não tão rápido assim.-falou a garota sorridente também.

-...Rocket...O que foi que ele disse,exatamente?-perguntou o terrestraquio.

-Euu...sou groot.

-Ele disse: "Família".-deu um leve sorriso.

Neste momento todos ficaram mais chocados ainda do que antes. Não esperavam por isso.

-Eu...souu...groot.

-Ele está dizendo a mesma coisa...é a única palavra que ele consegue dizer,por enquanto.

" _ **Like those ships that pass in the night/We're just two ships that pass in the night"**_

 **FIM.**

 **Notas da autora:**

 ***A cena em que Rocket procura o Quill na areia e o encontra de bruços foi inspirado numa parte similar do filme Pinóquio. Eu havia me lembrado dela enquanto pensava nessa história e acabei pegado emprestado.**

 ***A cena em que a nave é atacada e cai no planeta foi bem difícil descrever,eu ainda não sou boa enquanto. Por isso,me perdoem por esse momento.**

 ***Foi difícil decidir o final,demorei muito para isso,mas eu queria que fosse diferente,mas que não fosse triste.**

 **Músicas usadas:**

 **Heavan - Bryan Adams**

 **I loved you - Freddy Cole**

 **Ships-Barry Manilow (Essa música tem um motivo para estar aqui: Ship em inglês,quer dizer Navio,mas também quer dizer Nave – especialmente de maneira abreviada).**

 **Criado: 31 de agosto de 2016**

 **Modificado: não consegui anotar.**


End file.
